Lips of a angel
by SweetGA07
Summary: Oneshot story...please read and review...Sandman oneshot


She was debating on rather to pick up the phone and call up the one person she knew she could call but she was still shaking from the crying she couldn't figure out what to do. She looked liked a drowned rat since she had been walking since 8 at night and it poured. She put the piece of wet hair behind her ear making sure she wrapped her arms around her thin body and quickly walked slowly into her house and closed the door with shaking hands. With a quick movement she grabbed her house phone from it's phone jack and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Hello?" she said in a whisper as she saw the body figure asleep on her couch.

**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud  
**

"I need to hear your voice." She said making sure only the person on the other end could hear.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked quietly to make sure his girlfriend couldn't hear.

"I'm fine I just wish I could be there because I need to talk to you."

She looked around the quiet house as she sat down in the kitchen chair. She grabbed the dish towel that was on the counter and started to dry her hair.

**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
**

"Hearing your voice makes everything better." She said just above a whisper.

"Kasey I'm glad that it helps and it's good to hear your voice as well." He said.

She smiled just a bit then looked at the sleeping body on the couch hoping he wouldn't wake up.

"Jim." Kasey said looking at her hands.

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
**

"Kasey I miss you." Jim said in whisper so he wouldn't wake up the person who was asleep in the next room.

"I just can't understand why we didn't work." Kasey said with a sad voice.

"I didn't think you could handle me being on the road all the time, people talking about my drinking, and everything else." Jim replied making Kasey shake her head. "Don't you be shaking your head at me." He added.

Kasey just chuckled a little bit.

"Jim it was my choice to pick if I could handle all those things." Kasey said still trying to dry her hair. "After your divorce with Lori was finial you came running to me and I was here with open arms but you need to remember something I was the one who were with you when no one was." She added.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
**

Jim ran his hand over his face and through his bleach blonde hair as he peaked around the corner at the sleeping body that was in his bed.

"It was my choice and you took it upon your self to do it." Kasey said throwing the dish towel on the table. "Then you took up with that bimbo Melissa." She added.

"Kasey leave her out of this. You ran straight to Tommy." Jim replied making her look at the sleeping body still on her couch. "My best friend of all people Kasey." He added.

"Jim he was there for me when you pulled all that shit. I will admit that he is your best friend but what I am suppose to do huh?" Kasey said looking at him.

**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

Jim sat down in a chair and just sighed. This always seemed to be the same fight they always had when they were on the phone. In person it would be a different story. Kasey would through her arms around his neck and hug him for dear life. How much he missed it he would do anything to have that back.

"I'm sorry Jim I just wanted to be with you but you wouldn't give me the time to show it. If I did something wrong you were yelling and screaming." Kasey said with a little sad tone. "But you are still the one person I love." She added.

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
**

"I love you too Kasey." Jim said with a little smile and a chuckle.

Kasey leaned against the door frame of her house and looked at the body on her couch. She just smiled a little bit before turning her back and walking into her bedroom with the phone still.

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
**

"Do you remember that time it was me, you, Crystal, and Terry (sabu) were all at the theme park and I almost fell into the water pool?" Jim asked with a laugh.

"Yea but instead you pushed me in!" Kasey said laughing. "You're a dork." She added.

"I know but you like it." Jim replied with a smile and laugh.

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
**

"3 years of being with other people Kasey and we still talk like we are together." Jim said breaking the silence that now was happening.

"3 years of being without the guy I'm head over hills in love with still sucks worse Jim." Kasey said with a sigh. "But I guess we never moved on really huh?" she added.

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
**

Jim moved to the bed and looked at the sleeping figure on his bed. He loved her he would admit that to anyone but he didn't love her like he loved Kasey. Someone to keep his bed warm at night was the one reason why he was dating Melissa. Kasey was the one girl who didn't try to change him. She would let him drink go out with his friends into the wee hours of the night and didn't complain once. But now that she was gone he realized how much she really meant to him.

"I guess I am going to get here before Tommy wakes up and wonders who I'm on the phone with." Kasey said with a sad voice.

**Honey why you calling me so late?**

"Oh ok." Jim said that was all he could muster out.

"Goodnite Jim." Kasey said hoping he would just say something to keep her on the line.

"Goodnite Kasey." Jim said hanging up.

Kasey looked at the phone before clicking the talk button and turning it off. She put it on her bed then looked up at the figure who was standing in the door way.

"Who was that?" Tommy asked with a yawn. "I didn't hear it ring." He added.

"It was Crystal she was telling me about the baby." Kasey said hoping he would believe the lie she had just told him straight to his face. "You didn't hear it because I grabbed it before it rung. I saw the light blink." She added.

He nodded at her and kissed her cheek before laying down in the bed behind her. She looked at him and walked out of the bedroom to put the phone back on the jack.

"I love you Jim." Kasey said as she put the phone on the jack once more.

Author Note: I do not own anyone in this story..expect for the OCs dats it. I dont own the song either lips of a angel is owned by whom ever wrote it


End file.
